The City of Us
by cookiemonsterchick
Summary: 16 year old Melody Johnson, Sister of Jace, has had a wild life. A new recruit to their shadowhunter league changes her. But when her old boyfriend Nick comes and destroys her life how will it all turn out? (The storys way better, I'm not so good at summarys. JUST READ THE STORY! clace and malec) Youll love this I promise, rated T for the mundanes ;)
1. Isaiah Lethen

"Stupid Demons..." I say. I look at the cut running down my arm. Stupid stupid stupid! I yell at myself mentally. I lift my light weight stele out of my pocket and draw a healing rune on my arm. I'm use to the burning. I've done it so many times I don't even have to look. I look around the park at the mundanes. I see a little girl run to her mother because she scratched herself playing or something stupid. I scoff and start walking back. That little girls lucky. I'd rather take her cuts any day. All the pain we've been through. Isabelle... Jace... Alec... Clary... If not for them I don't know what I would have done. Clary and Jace are happy together, but I can't help but feel jealous... Seeing them. They have each other. It makes me feel lonely. I do want love. But I guess patience is a virtue right? I snap out of my thoughts. I had been walking like a robot on autopilot until I realize I'm at the institute doors. I go inside and stand there for a few seconds. I look down at my hands. Dirty. Covered in a little blood. The usual. I head up to my room and strip of my dirty clothes and turn on the shower. The waters hot and stings my skin but I don't mind. I scrub myself free of any dirt and grime I've been carrying around with me. I let the water wash away all my thoughts and concentrate on the sound of the running water. I soon get to frustrated with this and get out of the shower, putting on a pair of dark jeans and a dark green t shirt. I usually just let my hair air dry, so then I get up and walk to the kitchen, hungry for lunch.

I open my door to find church laying down lazily as if actually waiting for me or something. I laugh and walk around him so I won't bother him and head off for the kitchen. "Hungry?" Says a voice from behind me. It belongs to a female, and is recognizable. I turn around and see Clary. "Well, killing things does work up an appetite!" I say in a mock enthusiastic voice. She gives a small laugh an walks beside me. "So how's Jace?" I ask. Jace had left for something he wouldn't me about. He said it was "top secret". "He's good. Still being Jace." She says. I try to make my steps sound quieter so I can listen to hers. When we do reach the kitchen Alec's in there."Hey Alec. What are ya doing?" I say curiously. He's putting different things into a big bag."Oh, well um Magnu-" I hold my hand indicating he speak no further. "It's fine. I get it. If it has to do with him then its something important. Gotcha." I say opening a cupboard. Alec blushes lightly and continues packing and heads out of the room."Want anything?" I ask Clary. "Sure, do we ha-" she's cut off by a loud knock on the door. I look over and see none other than The Jace."Jace! Your back!" Says clary as she walks over to him and puts an arm around him. " I am aren't I?" He says in a faux confusion. I get my materials for a sandwich out of the cupboards and as I'm preparing ask him "so why did you leave?," "I had to get something. Or should I say someone." He smirks. I role my eyes and pick up my sandwich. "Well whoever it is can wait because I have food to eat." He smirks and puts his hands up as if surrendering. "Fine, but I see you guys frenching later the-" "JACE! I don't know who he is! Jeez. I'm not that desperate." I say rolling my eyes. I walk past him and Clary and grin at them quickly while I keep walking. When I'm halfway down the hall I glance over my shoulder and see Jace giving Clary a kiss. I quickly turn around again. I'm acting stupid. But why do I feel like nothing?

I look at myself in the mirror. My light brown hair falling to my lower back. It's straight but I don't care why Isabelle thinks. I don't need to curl it. My golden eyes stare back. That's the one thing me and Jace ever had in common. Is our eyes. And music. Ok so two. But that's all! I've wondering since yesterday who this mystery person was. I knew it was a boy because Jaces snide comment couldn't of have been me with a girl. I sigh and look at my wall, brushing my fingers over the M.J. Melody Johnson. I loved my name. Everything about it. It just seemed perfect for me. I look back to the mirror. My marks creeping up over my collarbone past the top of my white long sleeved shirt. More marks finding their way down showing past my wrists. "Knock knock." I jump. It's of course Izzy. "God don't do that!" I chastise her. She smirks and roles her eyes at me. "Have you seen the new boy?" She says raising an eyebrow in question. I start tapping on my wrist like I always do when I talk to people mostly. "No. I have not." I say tapping out a rhythms. "You have got to see him. He's actually kind of cute." She says and winks. I laugh lightly. "Sure. Anyways I might as well meet him anyways. Where is this kid?" I ask trying to sound like I don't care but a part of me is nervous. "He's in the library. Your favorite place." She says with a grin. "Are you playing matchmaker?" I say suspiciously."Oh come on go meet him!" She says and grabs my arm and drags me out. I finally get out of her grasp. "Izzy... I can walk..." I say and head for the library. She doesn't follow me so Im on my own. When I'm at the doors I stare at them like noticing for the first time how nice they are.

I open the door quietly and walk in not making a sound. At first, I didnt think anyone was actually in there, until I saw someone. It was him. He looked about my age. A little taller than me. He had brown hair. It wasnt dark but it wasnt like mine and really light. It was... Perfect. He was looking at a book, turning the page after a minute or two. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Casual. Isabelle was right. He really was cute. But I can't think so stupidly I thought. I sit there for a minute thinking of what to say. I somehow manage to have walked behind him and can see his actions. He's reading our runes book. "Pretty interesting isn't it?" I say trying to sound... Well... Normal. He jumps and whirls around, eyes wide and has the book clutched in his hand like he's going to beat me down with it. He sees me and relaxes. "Oh... I'm.. I'm sorry I uh... Didnt realize..." He trails off. The next thing I do surprised him. I laughed. He hints in and laughs nervously. "It's fine. My first time at the institute I blew up Jaces room." I say with a smirk. The look on Jaces face. He was pretty upset with me and taunted me for it cause he knew o felt horrible about it. Now if I were to blow up his room, I'd laugh. He raise an eyebrow at me. "You blew his room up?" "And I'm very proud of it." I say , I walk over to one of our many books cases and take down a book and flip through the pages not meeting his eyes. "My names Melody." I say pretending to be interested in chapter 7: demons and you."I'm Isaiah. Isaiah Lethen." "My last names Johnson." I say as-a-matter-of-factly. "How long how have you been here? And um.. " Hes says "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I close my book with a bang. "Well, I'm 16. I've been here since I was 9." I put my book back on the shelf, sliding it back into its spot and turn around. "The light woods and Jace are like family to me. Clarys like my best friend." He probably didnt even care to hear that so I just say "if you were wondering." He takes one of the many chairs and sits down so the chair is backwards but he's facing me. "It's interesting hearing about you life. Please go on." He says and waves a hand forward. I role my eyes. "Obviously a sarcastic type?" "I guess. What did you expect?Some guys with big muscles that's sensitive and pours his soul out to you?" He says. Point taken."No, but if your gonna end up like Jace leave me out of it." "Ill tell him you thought about him." "He could care less." I'm starting to get a little annoyed with this kid. Acting cocky, and like he's king. Jace. I can see in his eyes he holds on to his pride. Clinging to it. "Like Jace." I mutter under my breath barely audible. He either doesn't seem to hear me or doesn't care cause he continues, "So. Melody." He says clapping his hands together. I'm looking in a different book now pretending to read. "Yes?" I say not bothering to look up. "Do you have a boyfriend or are you a lonely cat lady who knits caps and scarfs all day?" He says. I snap my book close. I avoid his eyes contact. "Asking me if I'm single? Why would you care?" I say clenching my jaw. This subject is touchy. It brings back the hurt of Nick. Nick. The boy who I had fallen in love with but now I could care less about. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all felt the same way. He'd hurt me. Us. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Isaiah. "I don't know it just seemed like you were the type of girl to have a boyfriend." I clench my jaw. "Well boyfriends are overrated. So no." I say and head for the exit. He's probably some shallow jock like all the others. The ones that wear the high named brands of sports clothing and have new girlfriends every week. The kinds that bring you in their arms and shove you away. The kinds that want you because your cute and popular and not some weird girl who actually has a nice personality. The kinds I hate. "I'm sorry." He says from behind me. I stop in my tracks. Did he just say he's... No... Yes?... Wow. I turn around slowly poker faced." I didnt know if you were like those girls that..." He trails off. I role my eyes. "Of course I'm not like those stupid popular bubble gum prissy glittery pink plastic popular snobs." I say running out of breath. " Well... Here lets restart." He says and holds out a hand for me to shake. I look at it and give him a questioning look."Hi, I'm Isaiah Lethen." I sigh and take his hand and smiles. "I'm Melody Johnson." I say. At that I smile one more time and walk out of the room. I walks to my brothers room. I knock lightly. I know he's in there. I knock louder. I get louder and louder and soon and hitting the door with all my force. BAM BAM BAM. "What the hell is so important?" He says as he opens the door. He's shirtless, showin off his marks. "Oh. Hello Melody." He says. Me and Jace don't look alot alike. But we do both have same eyes. Same last name. I changed mine when Jace came to get me when I was little. We didnt want people to know about our sibling-hood. "I met Isaiah." I say without emotion. I had been so good at hiding my emotions that I could be dieing inside and I could look like the happiest girl alive. Sometimes that what I have to do. "Oh? And just how much do you like him?" He says smirking, raising an eyebrow. I furrow mine and shake my head. "I don't know, he's fine. I don't know. Ask me later." I say. "This isn't why I came ad banged down your door." He looks at me and says, "then why did you?" "We have to talk about someone. Or something. Something's going on." I say. Demons had been coming around more often. To many. I had a feeling someone could be behind this. I couldn't tell. It could range from someone in the clave to the butcher down the street. "Here, come in." He says and opens the door wider for me.


	2. Nick

I'm sitting on Jaces bed talking to him as he pulls on a shirt. "I've been noticing that to. All these demons. More than ever. Why do you think that is?" He says as he crosses the room and sits next to me. I reposition myself so I'm facing him. "I don't know. I think someones behind this." I avoid eye contact and chew my lip. "Who?" He asks furrowing his brow. I had to admit, Jace was really attractive. I would never of course admit this. He has curly golden hair, while mine is straight and a soft light brown. It used to be white blond but its color has darkened. "I... I don't... Nick." I say. I tasted bile as I said his name aloud. He could burn in hell."Nick... Why would you say-" I cut him off. "He explained to me when we were together about something like this. Something about more demons. More for something big. I didnt think he'd actually..." I trail off. I remember the night Nick and I had seperated. Me hating him. Him frustrated with me because I wouldn't see the point.

It was a cold night in fall. I slipped my jacket on and walked out of the institute, going off to meet Nick. Oh Nick. He was the most amazing person in the world. Or so I thought. I walked down to the park and sat on the bench watching the water in the small little fountain. It made a steady streaming sound. It was beautiful, of two angels balancing on a pedestal."Melody." Said a voice. I smiled and turned around to see a boy with dark brown messy hair. He was lean and muscular but not to big. His eyes were a grey color and had flecs of blue. His ears stood out ever so slightly. Nick. My Nick. He wore a black jacket over a dark blue shirt, regular jeans and sneakers. I walked over to him and he walked to meet me half way. "Hello their handsome." I said and smiled. "Look who's talking." He said. I laughed lightly and kissed him. He moved my head back with his hands so he could see my face. I looked into his eyes. Something was not right. I didnt think much of it at the time. Maybe it was the way he held a tense position. Or the way he moved my head with a little bit to much force."I need to talk to you about something important." He said. I could feel the darkness hidden in his voice. I nodded and stepped back but not to far. He smiled and suddenly whistled. Why would he- then I saw them. I see two figures appears in a cloud of black. They looked ghostly and when they moved it was like it was a blur in a photograph. I blinked as my throat closed. I went for my seraph blade, until I stopped dead. Hand mid way to my belt, I saw her. Linda. My best friend. We had been through so much. She had dark black hair and green eyes. Her hair was cut short at her jaw. Her face was frozen in terror , bruised and cut. She was in chains. On the ground kneeling. The chains were held by the two demons. "Linda!" I yelled and lunged forward. I suddenly felt a wave of pain and flew through the air several yards away. I rolled when I landed. It didnt hurt to much. I couldn't even feel the pain with my adrenaline. I stood back up and was held by two arms. I screamed and kicked and looked up to the face behind me. It was Nick. No... It can't be... Nick wouldn't look so... Evil. So vile. So horrid. He grinned and held me back. "NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE HAVE TO-" "Melody calm down. I'm going to show you something." He leaned down and grabbed my wrist and I felt another wave of pain as wrist felt like it was on fire. I screamed. He didnt care and talked over my screams. "Have you ever heard of making sacrafices?For the greater good? That's what your doing. So we can be happy together." He then took my head with his hands and forced me to look at Linda. I met her green eyes and saw the sheer terror behind them. The next thing I knew she was lying on the ground. Motionless. I screamed and kicked Nick, running to her body when the two demons came towards me but disappeared after Nick yelled a couple of words in a coarse voice, and they disappeared like they weren't there. I took her limp head in my lap and felt for a pulse. None. I let out a noise that sounded like a scream, a groan, and a shout at the same time. Tears , hot and slick, rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them and I didn't bother to try. I looked at her lifeless body and cryed harder. I finally remembered Nick. I turned around pure white rage forgetting my sorrow for only so long. "YOU!" I said and ran towards him. I raked my nails across his face and hit and kicked and screamed."MELODY STOP THIS!" He shouted trying to restrain me. I finally landed a good hit to his jaw. He scrambled back holding a hand to his face. "Why you bi-" I slapped him. " I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT MY LIFE!" He looked like I had slapped him-again. "Melody, you don't understand I-" "I DONT CARE!" I shouted. He stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch me but I stepped back. I glanced into his eyes. He was frustrated but he was also worried. It was the last time I saw him. I turned around and ran. Never looking back.

"Melody? Melloooddyyy?" Said a voice. I snapped out of my flashback and look at Jace. He was getting impatient. "Sorry I just..." I trailed off. I looked down at my wrist. The one that Nick had burned. Turns out the little... No not even those words could describe how horrid he was. He burned a marking on me. But it was none we had ever seen before. I never knew what it ment. Maybe he branded me as in saying 'Youre mine'. It wasnt anything fancy or extravagant. It looked like a circle, bit two lines through It and a little tail. Like a backwards Q with two line I guess? I traced my fingers over it. "Hey... It's fine ok?" Jace said. I looked up at him and nodded grimly. "Sure." I say. "Ill see you later." I say and walk to his door and turn the knob, pushing it open. I turn around and say "thanks... For being a good brother." And walk out.

I guess you could say I pamper Church. I mean, I love the cat. Besides everyone always wonders why he likes me the most. Because, I'm the nice one. I rub his belly sending him into a deep pure. I smile. "Is that even a cat?" I hear a familiar voice. I look over at Isaiah. I role my eyes. "No, it's a hairy tumor I cut off." I say. "That's concerning." He said. He stood in my doorway leaning on it. I was on my bed. "Yes very. Especially since it eats and purrs to." I said sarcastically. "Ok. Listen, I think we really did get off on the wrong foot." He says. He walks over and sits on my bed. Far away from me."No, it's fine really." I say. He sighs. "Where are you from?" He asks. I stop petting Church for a moment then continue. "I'm from Alaska." I say softly. "I did not see that coming." He says furrowing his eyebrows. "What would, a magical house in the middle of a lollipop forest made of s'mores?" I retort. He laughs. "I would eat your house and surrounding areas." " so you'd drink up that brown mud pond by my house?" "Well assuming its chocolate, why not?" "Oh... Yea that's not chocolate..." I say and laugh with him. "God... Apparently your weird like me huh?" I say grinning, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe in god." He says and frowns. "You don't? Why not?" I ask and turn myself towards him. "Because... There's no proof I guess... When I have needed help... I never get any." He says, staring down at his large calloused hands. They weren't large nor small. He had long delicate fingers. Fingers for precious small jobs. "You should honestly pray." I say and stand up. I extend my hands out to him and help him up. "Thanks." He says pursing his lips. I nod with a smile. I don't even remember him sitting down. Huh. I walk down the hall with him and we start talking about stupid little things like what's your favorite color? Or what's your birthday? We laugh and talk just wandering the halls of the institute. I finally hear something. More like feel. I feel a rumbles in the ground. Seperate rumbles. I start hearing a fair sound along with the vibrations. Boom... Boom... Boom... Like a giant. Stomping on his way by. "Lets go find the others." I say. My throat is swelling up. He nods and we run of to the library first. We find Clary and Jace. Jace sees us and says "What the hell was that?" "I don't know, that's why we came to find you!" I say coarsley. I try breathing regularly. I don't know why but I'm freaking out, shaking. Isaiah looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder."You ok?" He asks. "Yea. I'm fine just... That's not the point." Clary and Jace come over to us. "Do you know we're everyone else is?" I ask. "Yes Isabelle's out with someone and," Jace says, "Alec's with Magnus." I nod and close my eyes for a second." Ok. We should get outside and see what's happening." We run out of the library to the doors. "What do you think happened?" Isaiah asks Jace. "I don't know. Maybe someone thought it'd be funny to set off a couple of bombs".

We finally reach the doors and push them open. The air is cool against my face as we take a step outside. I see a figure. Like an animal. Then I realize. My face goes pale and I can't breathe. Someone is standing there. Their tall with dark brown hair. Grey eyes. Nick. I think I almost fainted. I stumble back into Jace, who puts out a hand to steady me. When I'm finally standing again, Tears start welling up in my eyes. This is the person who killed my best friend. My old best friend, my dead best friend."Long time no see Melody." He says. His words are slick and taunting to me. I break out into a cold sweat. Isaiah steps beside me to help. "Oh is this your new boyfriend? That hurts." Nick replays to Isaiah's actions with a slick grin, as slippery as blood.. "No.." I manage. My voice sounds thick with fear. "Don't be afraid Melody, I would never hurt you." He says. I actually almost believe this but I shake my head. "Yes you would." I reply. He takes a few steps towards me. I swallow hard. Jace stands by my other side. "Don't you dare... Think about touching her..." He says. His voice is hard, malice and loathing hidden in his words. "Why not? She is mine." Nick says through a smile. I don't know what he means until my wrist-the one he marked- starts burning. It feels like its on fire and somebody is stabbing me. I gasp in pain and hold my hand falling in my knees. Jace and Isaiah both crouch down to me. Jace takes my wrist and looks at it. I look at it to. It's glowing red. "Is this a... You would never dare. Not even you would be so low." Jace says standing up and glaring at Nick. "Your right. Smart for a Shadowhunter aren't you? I still think Im smarter though." He winks. Isaiah takes my hand and takes out something, his stele, and starts a rune on my wrist. I groan in pain and clench my jaw. The burning gets worse. I yell. "Shhh it'll be fine shhh." Isaiah says under his breath. He finishes the rune and I don't know how it helped until I feel the pain in my hand subside. It feels cool and the burning sensations gone. It feels like you just stuck your hand out of a window while driving fast. When you pull your hand in the car it's cool and feels great. I sigh in relief. I stand up, Isaiah helps me. "How did you-" begins Nick. Nick looks at Isaiah for a few second and his eyes widen. "You... No. You're dead." He says and steps back a few. "I guess I'm not arent I?" He retorts with a glare. "I killed y-" "well you don't do a very good job so unless you want me to come over there, you better leave." Isaiah say. He takes a step forward and Nick stumbles back. Nick recovers and stands straight and clears his throat. He's still wearing his black jacket , but a black shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. "Fine then." He smiles and a great burst of light appears around him. I shield my eyes and squint to see. There's a swirling vortex around him of light, and streaks of purple and grey. He laughs. Not the laugh I knew. His laugh echoes through the air and clings to me as he disappears along with the vortex. What did he even want? Why was he here? My head feels dizzy and the next thing I know it all goes black.

"She'll be fine. She's a trooper. Like me." Says a voice. It's familiar and welcoming to me. Other people find it cocky and immature. I find it inviting. It's Jaces voice. " Let's hope so. I mean, the girl just went through… that." Another voice says. Its smooth and cold on the edges. But warm. Isaiah. I manage to open my eyes. Every part of my body is screaming. I wince as I lift a hand to my face and cover my eyes. "Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" says another voice. Izzy. Of course. "Calm down Izzy, you'll scare her." Alec says. "And I am not going to try an heal her again if you cause her to almost die out again." Magnus says. I look at them. Izzy sitting by me on the bed, Clary on the other side of me standing, Jace by her, Magnus and Alec on the bed next to me sitting down, Church, sitting on my stomache-Which I wish he wouldn't, I don't need any more cat hair- and Isaiah. Hes sitting on a chair at the end of my bed. He actually looks worried. "How do you feel?" he asks. "Like I just got hit by a semitruck… going at 60 miles per hour." I say. I try sitting up but at the end of my failed attempt I lie there wincing."Why 60 miles per hour?" Magnus asks. I glare at him and say "because that's the speed you go to when you want to kill a warlock." He squints his eyes. "I am not roadkill." He says. I wave him off. I already have tons of questions to think about. Why'd Nick show up? How'd he disappear like that? What did the mark he gave me have to do with? How'd he and Isaiah know each other. I look to Isaiah. "How did you know each other?" I say. Isaiah stays emotionless. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He says. I finally manage to sit up. The pains residing slowly. "Yes you do. Do you know what he has done in the past? I'm scared to know how he has relation to you." I say. I might have been cold but I was curious. Anything that had to do with Nick couldn't have been good. "We knew each other as kids but that's all."  
"Why did he say you should be dead?" Clary pitches in.  
"Because he saw me die when we were younger. Or at least he thought he did." He said. He was holding back a grin. I wanted to slap him.  
"He seems scared of you."  
"I wouldn't know why."  
I pinch my lips together. The pain has now subsided to a dull throb. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "You're lieing. Until you want to tell the truth, I don't want to talk to you." I say. I manage standing up. I look to him and he looks l slapped him. The same look Nick had given me. Like I said, if he was involved with Nick, I don't want anything to do with him. I walked out of the room only to turn back to find Isaiah as still looking at me. Good.

The greenhouse was my favorite part of the whole institute. I loved looking at its exotic plants and flowers. It was warm in there and quiet. Peaceful. Church didn't like it up here either so that sometimes was a win for me. I sat down in my usual spot. A little spot in the middle of the room surrounded by the plants with a blanket spread across the hard cool floor. I kept my guitar in here, an old acoustic, because I always played it up here whenever I needed to clear my head from something. I played it often. I picked up my guitar and strummed out a few chords. I kept repeating different chords and mixing them up. I didn't sing but I played. "Sounds good." Said a voice from behind me. I turned my torso to see Isaiah. I groaned mentally. I turned around. "yeah." I say softly. He walks over to my blanket. Why did my blanket have to be big enough for two people? He clears his throat and asks "may I sit?" I nod and look at my guitar strings. "Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me." He says watching me play. I sigh and set my guitar down. "Yes…" I say. "Why?"  
"Because… you don't know the story behind Nick don't you?"  
"No… what's the story behind Nick?"  
I sigh again. I explain the incident with Nick. The night he killed Linda, how he marked me, how we broke up. After I was finished he didn't meet my eyes. "I never thought he was capable of that." He says barely audible, as if he's talking to himself. "Yes. He is." I say coldy. "I'm sorry that happened." He says. He looks down at his hands. He intertwines his fingers and pulls them apart. Repeating this. "I know that saying sorry wont help anything but-"  
"Its fine." I say. I look over at him and we lock eyes. I open my mouth to say something but am at a loss for words. I never noticed how handsome he really was. The curve of his lips. His nose long. His grey eyes. He was handsome. I'd known him for about two weeks now. Well three actually if you count the week I had spent ignoring him. I'd talked to him everyday on those weeks. He'd made me laugh everyday of those weeks to. I realized I had been staring for to long. I looked away and shook my head. It was that moment I realized. I liked Isaiah. Not as a friend. More than that. I wanted to be more than just his friend. I tucked that thought in the back of my mind. "So whats the truth." I say facing him. "I already told the truth you know." He says. I sigh. "If the truth is a lie then we are getting nowhere." I say.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like and leave me reviews if you do like it! :)**


	3. Emotions

"I love you." I say softly. Nick looks over to me and smiles. We lay on the cool grass in the night. The moonlight shining on his hair making it shine. He props himself on his elbow and looks at me with a smile. His grey eyes full of brightness. "I love you to." He says. He takes a piece of my hair and starts playing with it. "What is it with boys and their girlfriends hair?" I say, my grin huge. "I guess its because their girlfriends hair is more vibrant and more alive with color!" he says, mocking the ladies who announce shampoo and conditioner brands on tv. I laugh. "Just use the right conditioner." He laughs at that and leans down to me. He kisses my forehead and lies down right by me so we touch. I readjust myself so my head is on his chest, his arm around me. "What if we had a plan." He says. I look up at him. "Hmmm?" I mumble. "I mean… if we could keep all of us undercontrol." He says waving his hand around. "But we are under control." I say. I furrow my brow thinking about whats hes say. "Not that way." He says. "What way?" I flip my body so I'm on my elbow. He doesn't speak for a long time. " If demons… could be turned to help us in a good way." He finally says. "A good way? I'm confused." I state. He leans over and leans down as if to kiss me but stop inches away from me. Centimeters. "Don't be." He whispers and I feel his cold lips crash onto mine.

I wake up late in the night in a cold sweat. My dream had jolted me out of sleep. It wasn't actually a dream. It was a memory. The night he told me about those demons. Now I know. I wipe my forehead with my forearm. I hate him. It's funny. A person can go from saying one night 'I love you,' to the next night saying 'I hate you.' I lay back down unable to find sleep again. I get so frustrated I get up and walk to the library. I walk in and walk straight to the piano. Just like my guitar, the piano is soothing to me. A friend. I put my finger on a cool key. C. I keep adding, until I'm using both hands playing chords and different keys. It's a beautiful piece of music. Sad but light. I feel a presence in the room as someone slips on the bench beside me. I don't bother to look over, I already know who it is. They starts playing along with me. Our fingers gliding over the keys. At this moment we both feel free anf with no cares,regrets, or doubts. When we finish. I sit there staring at the keys. "Whats wrong with you?" Jace asks. "Nightmare. Couldn't sleep." I say softly."Hey, its ok." He says and puts an arm around me. I hadn't noticed that I was crying. All the emotions I had been blocking off had just come out. I tried stopping them but gave up. I hugged Jace making him jump, but he outs his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I'm s-such a mess." I say. I pry myself off of him and wipe my face with my hands. "Hey if you consider this a hot mess, you haven't seen nothing yet." He says. I laugh, but it sounds more like I'm choking. He smacks me on the back. " Don't worry." And gets up and walks out of the library. I lay my head on the keys making a retched ignorant sound of keys.

"HA!" I yell and land a knife in the wall. The twentieth one. Each on in the same spot, sprouting from different angles. "Wow. I'd like to see you try a moving target." Says a voice. I sigh and turn around to see of course, Isaiah. "Ok, come on." I say and motion for him to come forward. He smirks and takes out a seraph blade. "Izakah." He says and it glows, turning into a long sword. I smile to and get my seraph blade out. "Ezekial." I say softly and feel the blade come to life in my hand. I give him a look with a sly smile. "Bring it on." I say. He lunges, he's quick. Quicker than I expected. His sword almost touches my stomache but I jump back. I run towards him but dash to the side of him and roll. I quickly turn and rake his back. He sucks in a big breathe and turns around and jumps and lands on me, but he puts his hands out to steady himself, not crushing me. I roll us over so I'm on top of him. He roles us over again but I manage to stand up. He stands up to and does a move I didn't expect coming. He swings his sword then tucks and rolls and knocks me off of my feet. I land on my back, the air knocking out of me. I gasp as he puts his sword to my throat. "I-I…. you…" I say amazed. I put my hands over my face and pretend to cry. Pretend is the key word. "Melody I didn't mean to-" he gets don and helps me up. I don't look at him and turn my back to him. "Your good… I guess… Im not as good as I thought." A fake sadness in my voice. I smile as I hear him walk forwards to me. "Melody, your really good." "I know I am. Better than you." I say barely audible. "Wait, wha-" I cut him off by turning and sweeping his legs out from beneath him. I laugh as he falls. I hear a crack when his head hits the ground. "Oh god!" I shout. I run over to him and kneel down beside him. "Isaiah. ISAIAH!" I yell. I feel the back of his head to find it dry and no damage. "Wha-"  
"Melody…" he says weakly. "Yes?"  
"You broke… my…"  
"Did you hit your head? Is it cracked do you think?"  
"You broke my phone…" he says and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Its screen shattered. He smiles. I scoff and hit him. "Jerk."  
"Sorry, but it was the perfect opportunity." he says and stands up. I glare at him but can't resist to smile. "You scared the crap out of me you know." I say trying to look angry. He laughs. "Why is that?" He says. I feel the warmth flood my cheeks. Did I just blush. "I don't know. Because I don't want to be held accountable for your death maybe?" I says. "Mhmm sure." He smirks. I walk up to him. We're inches away. I put a finger on his chest, poking him. "You... Should just keep your mouth closed. I'm not gonna fall for you if that's what your hoping."

"I never said anything about falling for me." He smirks. I furrow my eyebrows. Why did I say that. "Well... I... You're cute, sure ill give you that but, just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean you should be ignorant." I say. "Sometimes being ignorant can get you places... Or things... Or people."

"People huh? Well maybe I should have started bring ignorant a log time ago."

"Maybe." He says. I realize we closed the space between us. Our faces , two inches from each other. I look in his eyes. Should I... No... Yes?... Maybe... I don't know. He leans in slowly but jerks back as the door of the room opens. I look over and see Clary. "Oh should I have..." She stammers, blushing. I blush as well.

"No it's fine. We were just finishing up." I say and head back to the knives in the wall pulling them out and putting them away. She leaves the room so it's just me and Isaiah. I avoid eye contact, putting away my last seraph blade in silence. I turn around to him finally. He's putting his things away. He looks uncomfortable. No. He looks hurt. I look at the long cut I gave him down his back. "Oh god, I'm sorry." I say and walk over to him and look at the cut. I place a hand on his back and he winces. "It's fine." He says. I scoff. "No it's not. Here, take you shirt off." I say. He turns around and raises an eyebrow to me. "You want me to undress? Ok. But If you start handing me money, I will hurt you." He says and lifts the bottom of his shirt, tugging it off in one quick motion. He is muscular but not to big. Hes perfect to me. He grimaces. I shoot him another apologetic look and get my stele out. I go to his back and draw the healing rune I use for more severe injuries. He tenses at the touch of it. Once I'm done I put my stele back in my pocket. "All done." I say triumphantly. "Yay." He murmurs and takes his shirt in his hand. "Aren't you gonna put that back on?" I ask. He grins. "Well it is ripped up. So why should I?" I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I mutter.

"Do we have to do this?" Alec asks. Tonight for dinner,Izzy is making us all sit at one table. Together. Jace groans. I suppress a smile. It feels nice to sit with the people you love and care for and talk and eat. "Yes, we do" she replays setting out plates and pots. "Wait... Did Izzy cook this?" I ask, my eyes widening. "Yes. But I had some help." She says and grins across the table. For a second I thought she was grinning at me, until I notice shes grinning to Isaiah to my left. "Isaiah's a good cook." She says still grinning as she sets out more pots and bowls of food. I purse my lips. I will not jealous. "Wow." Says Clary. She's right. I look at the table covered in bowls and heaps of food. "Who's going to eat all of this?" Jace says rolling his eyes. "Church will inhale the leftovers. Don't worry." I assure him. Isaiah frowns. "Wouldn't that be bad for him?" He asks. I shake my head. "Naw, Church is special. He ate a whole box of chocolate once. The worst that happened was he got a sugar rush." I say reaching for a bowl full of corn. After we all get dished up we eat like pigs. I guess Isaiah really is a good cook. "I heard you guys playing piano this morning." Alec says to me and Jace. "Me to." Pitches in Isaiah. "Oh yea." I say. "You guys have talent." He says z I smile at him, the smile not reaching my eyes. "Just had a nightmare and needed to clear my head." I say softly. "What was this one about?" Izzy asks. "Nick." I say more softer. Isaiah stares down at his chicken. "I don't see why you hate him so much. Maybe there is some good in him." He murmurs, barely audible. I stop , fork midway to my mouth. Jace tenses. Clary furrows her brow, not hearing what he said and looks to Jace. I drop my fork. "Excuse me." I say and get up from the table. "Melody!" He calls after me. I don't stick around for him and go up to my room, running, and lock the door. Isaiah doesn't know what I've been through. It wasnt that one time with Nick that made me hate him. I knew something was wrong with him. His presence but I pushed it aside. A couple of times I had caught him with over girls. I always forgave him. I was to scared of him. I saw what he was capable of. How he got that grin on his face when he killed something. Not a grin of triumph but of evil. I pushed all of this aside. I confronted it after I left him. Snapping. I hate Nick. I hate him. It pace my room. I don't get why I'm furious but it feels right. 'Maybe there is some good in him," he had said. There was nothing good about him. He was a horrible person then and always will be. But I can't help but think if his words are true. I don't want them to be. I shove that thought aside. He killed you best friend. I hear a knock on the door. "Melody, I didn't mean to upset you!" He says. "Go... Away..." I say through gritted teeth. "Melody I'm s-" he's cut off by someone else talking. "Isaiah. Go. You should stay away from her." Jace. I hear them begin to argue. "She doesn't understand." Isaiah says. "What does she not understand? That fact that he's a murderer?"

"She doesn't understand what I ment."

"What did you mean?"

"Well I mean... He can't be so bad." He murmurs. I hear a sound , like someone being hit. "Get out of here." Jace says. "Before I make you."

"You can't make me Wayland." Isaiah says. I imagine him glaring at him. I hear more sounds. I decide that's enough and open my door. Of course Jace has Isaiah pinned to the ground. "Jace. That's enough." I say softly. Jace looks up. "Fine." He gets up. Isaiah manages to stand up and holds his arm. "Ow." He glares at Jace. Jace smirks. I glare at Jace. "Wipe that smug look of your face." I say. His face flickers for a second. He's angry with me. Great. He grins. "Ok malady. You can handle yourself I guess. Don't come running to me when the nightmares come like always." He says and turns walking off. I drag my hand across my face. Great. Now he's ticked off to. I groan and turn to Isaiah. He looks annoyed. "Sorry about him. He's just... Over protective." I say staring at my feet. "Yea. I can see that." He says. I can tell he's angry to. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you." I say. "I was just recommending..." He starts. "Well you should know, I have bad history with him. I don't see any good in him."

He looks up to me. I see something in his eyes I can't indentify. "You... He... He's not all bad. If you looked past it." He says. He looks away and runs a hand through his hair. "I did love him once." I say softly. Isaiah looks up. "You had to have loved him for a reason right?" He asks. I nod. "Lets just not talk about this. Not now I just..." I trail off. I shake my head. "I'm sorry though." "Me to." He says. I purse my lips. "Ill see you later." I say and walk back into my room. I don't feel tired but I go to sleep anyways. I stare at the ceiling for an hour or so and drift into sleep.

Morning. I squint my eye open. There's no sunlight streaming through my window. I open my eyes fully and rub the sleep from them. Out the window I see grey. I also see drops of water on my window. I sigh. Great. A rainy day and I'm locked up inside. I walk by my mirror. My hair a mess, and sleep still in my eyes. I look younger though. I smile. Then I remember last night. I frown and let out a heavy sigh and get dressed. I put my hair up in a high pony tail, put on black leggings, a grey v neck t shirt and my combat boots. Comfortable. I walk out of the door and make my first stop. Jaces room. I knock and wait. He opens the door. He looks at me and raises and eyebrow, clearly annoyed. "Yes?" he asks and yawns. "Im… sorry." I say chewing the inside of my cheek. "Huh." He says. I look up into his gold eyes. "I just… I didn't want… trouble?" it comes out more as a question."Well, you got what you wanted." He says. Irub my temples with my fingers. "Jace… you know you're the best brother ever… I'd die if I lost you.I didn't want to make you upset." I say. His face softens and he sighs. "It's fine." He says and smiles crookedly."Good because that was hard for me to say." I mutter. He chuckles. "Get out of here." He says with a smirk. I grin and role my eyes. "Whatever wittle brother." I say. That's gets him laughing. "I'm older than you." He says. I walk away suppressing a laugh.

"I got it ok? Wait hold on did you want a number one or number two." I say through the phone. Izzys trying to tell me the orders everybody wants from this new restraint we decided to try. I got 'SO lucky'-Izzys words exactly, and got stuck with being delivery girl. Of course! After about half an hour trying to get orders right- don't ask, we got a whole mix up of who wants pickles on theres and who wants extra mayonnaise on theirs and it goes on and on and on, just.. don't ask- I finally got two huge bags of whatever it is they wanted. I walked down the street looking at the buildings and felt my phone ring. I struggled for a few seconds but finally managed to get it out of my pocket. "Yello?" I ask. "Hey did you get our junk?" Alec says in my ear. "Yes, but I got hungry and… you know the rest." I say. "That… is… wow." He says. "Here hold on." He says. "YOU ATE MY FOOD? NOW ILL BE FORCED TO EAT IZZYS FOOD!" Isaiah shouts. I laugh."If you die, you can blame it on me." I say. I'd been walking and talking-funny how that rhymes- and run into someone. I drop my phone and curse under my breathe. I go down to reach for it when the person who I ran into stomps on my phone. Shattering it to pieces. "HEY WHAT THE HE-" I yell and look up and stop. A lump in my throat forms and stops me from breathing. It feels like I was standing there for hours, when it was only about 3 seconds."Nick…" I say. He smiles coldly. I step back and fall on the bag I dropped. He holds out a hand to help me up. I glare at him and get up myself. "I want to talk to you." He says. "I don't want to talk to you." I say and walk past him, leaving the food and my destroyed phone. He grabs my arm and I turn around and punch him in the nose.  
Blood gushes from his nose. He glares at me and drags me down the nearest alley."Lets talk." He says and smiles. I open my mouth to say something, when a huge wave of lights blinds my vision. Just like when he disappeared from the institute."WAIT-NO!" I yell, but its to late.

My vision blurs, but when it clears up I'm in a ballroom. With no doors or windows. Yet its breathtaking. In the middle Is a giant clear sphere. Hovering in the air. Each second a face of somebody flashes across it. "I want to make you an offer." He says behind me. I turn around. When I had bumped into him he was wearing the same thing I had seen him in last time. The black jacket more worn out though. Now he was in a tuxedo. He was handsome and well groomed. His hair combed. I sucked in a breathe. I looked down and realized my clothes had changed to. My hair fell loosely in curls around my bare shoulders. A long silvery silk dress flowing around me, studded with white diamonds. I turned around and saw myself in the sphere. I didn't believe what I saw. She was beautiful. She was… me. "Melody… you know you're safe with me." He whispered in my ear. I saw him behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head. I missed him. What was I saying… I shook his hands off of me. He pursed his lips. "I'm going to make you an offer." He says slyly smiling. I gulp loudly. "If you joined me, everyone you love, they wouldn't be harmed. Me and you… we could be happy together." Different images appear on the sphere. Jace,Alec,Clary,Izzy, and Isaiah. Then I see me and him. We're holding hands and we look… happy." You know I love you." He says. I turn around to him. I see the sorrow in his eyes. Yet I feel not guilt. I slap him. "I hate you." I say with malice. "I HATE YOU! I WOULD NEVER- NEVER BE WITH YOU!" I scream. I push him. "YOU KILLED LINDA, YOU CHEATED ON ME, AND YOU… YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON!" I yell. He slaps me. I whirl back my head flying. I hold a hand to my cheek. Tears flood my eyes as he pushes me to the ground. "I TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! ITS HARD YOU KNOW. THE PERSON YOU LOVE YELLING AT YOU, HURTING YOU." He yells. "YOU'RE THE ONE HURTING ME!" I yell back. He kicks me in the side. I curl in pain."YOU… you… oh god." He says. He realizes me curled in pain and races for me. I glare at him and kick and do whatever it takes so he wont touch me. He sighs and I suddenly feel my wrist burn again. My vision blurs.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like this one, alot longer! PM me or review on here and tell me if you want the chapters shorter, and just more chapters, or you like the longer chapters like this :) thanks guys it mean alot to me! **


End file.
